The Apocalypse
by Emeraldbluedragon
Summary: It all started with Infection. I was like every other person, not believing in what happened in the movies. But now everything we feared, it all became reality. The Infection has spread too much to stop it. Zombie fic.
1. Chapter 1: the Infection

**The Apocalypse**

**Summary:**

** It all started with Infection. I was like every other person, not believing in what happened in the movies. But now everything we feared, it all became reality. The Infection has spread too much to stop it. And if your wondering who I am, I'm known as Amu, Hinamori Amu.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters.**

**Chapter one: The Infection**

It was a bright and sunny morning for the students in Seiyo Academy. My name is Hinamori Amu and I am now fifteen years old, beginning my year as a 3rd year student. Me and the rest of the guardians lost our charas two years ago. We still keep their eggs, I left mine in the small egg holder where I know they'll be safe. Everything is as it should be.

So now, I was having Gym and the all-so-important game of dodge ball. I decided to just skip the rest of the class. It wasn't that I hated dodge ball, it's just that I didn't feel like running around and pelting others with dodge balls. The guardians were still together but she herself couldn't decide on how to tell a certain blue haired pervert how she feels. Unfortunately for her, Tadase still thinks that she still loves him. I walked to the school rooftop. As I opened the door, a cool yet relaxing breeze came. I stretched and as I walked out, I can't help go into deep thought.

'I wonder how he's doing now' I thought. It has been sometime since I've seen him last. My thoughts went directly to him. No matter how hard I attempted to try and forget him, I just can't forget him. I miss everything about him. I miss his laugh, his smile, heck, even his stupid perverted smirk. There was no denying it. I miss Ikuto. Period.

But my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by _someone_ biting my ear. I squeaked, turning around knowing only one person had the guts to do that. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He stood there in all his glory, wearing his famous smirk and those intriguing dark blue eyes of his, in which, I couldn't help but stare into. We just seemed to stare at each other before he spoke.

" Awww. Is my little Amu becoming a pervert?" he teases, looking at me intently. I blushed and immediately looked away.

" Shut up Pervert!" I told him. _'Way to go Amu, Call the person you love a pervert'. _I wanted to just smack myself for being an idiot. Ikuto just chuckled and was about to say something when he was cut off by a lous banging noise. We both looked over the roof railing to see by the main gate, the figures of teachers along with the principal and a man by the gate.

" What do you think is happening down there?" I asked Ikuto, tearing away my gaze from the commotion by the gates. Then we heard a scream. I immediately looked at the gates. My face paled, wishing I had not just seen what I just saw.

" Amu…? Amu, what's wrong?" asks Ikuto. Unable to answer him, I pointed to the gates. When he looked, I saw his eyes widen. Because below us, the intruder just bit the principal, tearing a huge chunk of muscle. And now he was devouring an unlucky teacher, I heard Ikuto curse under his breath. He quickly grabbed my hand and we soon started dashing to my class room.

As we ran, my thoughts on how this actually happened were pushed away by the single thought of Ikuto holding my hand. _His hand is so warm._ I mentally slapped myself, this was no time to think about that.

We reached my classroom, and I was about to enter when Ikuto held me back. Ikuto whispered into my ear, "Only bring your valuables, then go outside immediately, I'll be waiting right here." He let go of my hand, and I went inside the classroom. Everyone was staring directly at me. I look at the clock near the corner of the classroom, 11:15, I skipped more than just P.E. It was halfway through English already.

Ms. Ikita, our English teacher, looked sternly at me. _I have no time for this._ "Miss Hinamori, I'm so glad that you were able to join us," her crimson eyes narrowed. I ignored her and went to my seat to take my belongings. I was about to leave when I remembered something. I walked to Nagihiko.

" Ikuto is outside. Bring your valuables and tell the others. Were just in the corridor but hurry," I whispered into his ear. A look of surprise was on his face but he did as he was told. He told Rima and Tadase, who did the same. We all exited the classroom and we found Ikuto standing there waiting. He looked at me, then looked at the guardians the back at me giving me the why-did-you-bring-them-along look. "I told you to only get your valuables," he said, gritting his teeth,

"I couldn't just leave them there. Especially with what's happening now," I told him. He thought for a second before giving out a sigh then giving a nod of his head.

"Um… what exactly is going on?" asked Tadase, confusion written on his face. We told them of what happened at he rooftop and everything. By the time we were done explaining, everyone besides Ikuto and me had a look of disbelief.

"Ikuto, Amu, do you guys have a fever or something because there is NO way that zombies could exist," says Rima, while crossing her arms. But as soon as she said this, a female voice was heard through the school speakers.

"**Attention, there seems to be an emergency situation at the moment. Everyone please head to the school gym in the east hall immediately."**

When the announcement ended, all was silent. Nagihiko, still in shock couldn't help but say "We are so screwed."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. It might take me time to write the second chapter though. But please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: the Plan

The Apocalypse

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for some time, I had hockey tournaments and training for the last two weeks and our upcoming tournament is tomorrow. I hope you guys will cheer me on. Anyhow, I want to thank the wonderful people who reviewed. I hope you guys keep giving me reviews.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Plan**

Everyone was still in shock. Even I am. But Ikuto quickly told us to hide inside one of the unused classrooms. We barely made it to the empty classroom before screams were heard as students tried to run out of their classrooms to safety. Once we reached and entered the empty classroom, realized that Ami and Yaya were in danger. I took out my phone, dialed Yaya's number and called her. After a few rings, Yaya answered her phone.

"Yaya, where are you? Are you okay? Is Ami with you?" I asked, worried that something might have happened to them.

"Yeah were fine, Kairi saved me and Ami. Where are you guys?" asks Yaya.

"Were in the third floor, inside classroom number 314" I said. "How fast can you guys get here?"

"Five minutes. Tops. We'll knock three times saying 'Chara' so you know it's us," said Yaya, before she hung up seconds later.

When she did, I slid my phone inside my pocket and looked around. It was like a regular classroom. But instead desks were stocked on top another at the back along with a couple of torn books. '_And they tell us to take care of our books' I thought. _You could see some cleaning supplies on top of a large, dusty cabinet in the corner. And the windows were covered with blinds.

I walked towards the windows and lifted the blinds a bit. If you looked outside, the first thing you could see was BLOOD. It was everywhere. Students getting ripped apart, then eaten by those horrid zombies was seen. 'I think I'm going to be sick,' I thought. Rima stopped watching and sat beside Nagihiko. Everyone was silent till Tadase spoke.

"We can't just stay here. We have to escape," said Tadase, catching everyone's attention.

"How? The minute we step outside, we'll be eaten" says Rima. "we need weapons"

"Wasn't there a gun shop a block away from here?" asks Nagihiko.

"He's right, maybe we can stop by and get weapons there," I say. Ikuto just shakes his head. "Everyone will doing the same thing and the more people, the more trouble," He reminds us. I was about to say something when Ikuto tells us all to be quiet. We all shut our mouths as Ikuto leans towards the door. I become nervous. _Have they found us? Will those zombies eat us?_ The door was knocked three times and we heard someone say 'Chara' outside. There was no mistaking it and I let out a breath of relief.

Ikuto opened the door to find Yaya, carrying a large duffel bag with a small backpack on her shoulders and Kairi, holding a metal shovel, carrying Ami. Ikuto hastily brought them inside as he closed the door as quickly as possible. I immediately went to Kairi, taking Ami of his shoulders. I hugged Ami as she cried into my shoulder.

"Shh…everything is going to be alright" I whisper to her as I comfort her. I looked at both Kairi and Yaya and mouthed a 'thank you'. Kairi smiled and Yaya gave me thumbs-up as if to say it was no problem. I let go of Ami and she ran to Yaya to play with her. Then I remembered the bag Yaya was holding.

"Hey Yaya, what's inside the bag"

Yaya first looked confused, as if she never recalled bringing a bag with her but after a few moments, she remembered and ran off to get her bag. She then opened it. Inside were what Yaya called 'temporary weapons'. There were at least eight knives, two baseball bats, a shovel and a cup of pudding? _What the hell._

We all looked at Yaya, having the same thoughts. Yaya, after a few seconds, caved in. "Fine! I was hungry so I stole it from the cafeteria," says Yaya with a small pout on her face. I sighed. _This conversation was taking us no where. _I stepped towards the old and dusty cabinet. As I opened it, you could hear the hinges creaking, rust causing it to almost fall off.

Inside the cabinet, were a few mops and broomsticks, detergents and such. But there was something else here though. Unfortunately, it was on the top shelf, I couldn't tell what it is, but it was sharp for I can barely see the blades. I tried to make a reach for it, yet I could not reach it. Even if I tried standing on the tip of my toes, I still couldn't reach it.

I was about to give up, when two arms encircled around my waist and immediately lifted me up. I looked down to find Tadase, who had a slight blush on his face. _Always the gentleman, like he always was. _Thanks to Tadase, I was able to reach the top shelf. I grabbed the sharp object with caution and brought it out. It was a chainsaw.

Tadase lowered me down slowly. As my feet touched the ground, I faced Tadase, who still had the slight red tinge on his face.

"Thanks Tadase," I said, with a smile.

"It was no problem," says Tadase. It must have been my imagination but I could've sworn I saw Ikuto clenched his fist.

Everyone took their weapons, Rima with two butcher knives, Kairi using the same metal shovel he came in with, same goes for Yaya, Tadase decided on using the chainsaw and Ikuto and I using the baseball bats. Everyone, except for Rima, had an extra knife with them for emergencies.

"Let's try and pick up survivors along the way," says Rima. I looked at Ami, who was riding on Ikuto's back. She was covered in a pink, long sleeved jacket, courtesy of Yaya. _I have to thank Yaya for that._

"Don't forget the plan" reminded Kairi, who adjusted his glasses on his face. The plan was for us to run to through the main hall and make our way towards the parking lot, where we will escape using a car. With Ikuto driving of course. It wasn't a full proof plan but it was good enough. We need to escape and this was our Battle Plan.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading. Zombies coming up soon starting from chapter three. Don't forget to R&R.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape part 1

**The Apocalypse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

Chapter Three: The Escape, part 1

* * *

The moment Nagihiko opened the door, the school had become some kind of haunted house. The previously yellow painted walls had blood prints, some windows were destroyed and flies were swarming over the remains of the ill-fated students and teachers of Seiyo Academy. I couldn't help but feel as if we were in one of those movies where the group of teenagers tries to escape the haunted house. But I never really got to finish the movie because I had become too scared to continue it. We walked as quietly as possible. Kairi was behind me, to make sure there were no zombies behind us. Suddenly Tadase stopped; I bumped into Ikuto and Ami. They both turned to look at me.

"Sorry," I said to them quietly, while rubbing my nose to ease the pain. I took a glance in front of us, trying to see why we stopped. They were there, blocking our entry to the stairs. Walking slowly and limping around, it's as if they had nothing to do. Tadase turned to look at us, raising a finger to his lips. He then picked up a black board eraser and flung it to the other side of the hall. Then we heard a loud _Bang!_ The zombies raised their heads then they began to make their way towards the direction of the noise.

I turned around to tell Kairi that the coast was clear but the moment I turned around, I clamped a hand over my mouth to prevent a scream. Kairi raised an eyebrow; he turned around and then stiffened. Behind a zombie was walking directly towards him. A few more steps then Kairi would be face-to-face with it. Kairi tensed and raised his shovel silently and swiftly in a defensive manner. The zombie was right in front of him. But it didn't seem to notice Kairi. It turned right then again made its way towards the other hall.

I was beyond confused. _Why didn't the zombie attack? Maybe they cant see. _Then I remembered the black board eraser. Of course! _'Zombies are sensitive to sound and they can't see' I thought. _We waited for a while before we went down the stairs. The zombies were still preoccupied by the black board eraser. Ikuto let Ami off his shoulders since she decided to walk next to me. I held on to her tiny hand as we walked down the stairs.

We reached the bottom floor when we heard a shriek. It was coming from the teacher's room.

"What was that?" asked Ami.

"It must be another survivor," says Yaya, in all seriousness. "Let's go!"

We all ran towards the teacher's room in the east wing. It wasn't that far but it wasn't near either. As we ran I couldn't help but think about how familiar that voice was. But whom did it belong to? I whacked my head for answers but nothing came to me. When we reached the room, Nagi barged the door opened. What we found was shocking. A boy with brown hair and gold eyes defending a red haired—wait, was that Saaya? Tadase helped Saaya, while the boy, Ikuto and I fought the zombies. There were three of them. I hit one of them but it just stood up. I kept hitting it but it just kept making its way towards me. I got a good look at it. It was a boy, probably was a few years older than me, half of his face was bloodied and he was missing an arm, courtesy of me.

I started to panic. "Get the hell away from me!"

It kept on coming closer. No one could help me. Yaya and Rima were taking care of Ami, Nagihiko and Kairi were blocking the door and Ikuto and Tadase were occupied as well. I was alone. Then I heard Kairi yell.

"Amu!" Kairi yells. "Aim for their head!"

I didn't even think twice about it I took a step forward then swung as hard as I could. I closed my eyes as the bat made impact. I felt something splat all over my uniform. I opened my eyes too see the zombie no longer moving with its head off. I killed it, with my hands. I stared at the baseball bat before dropping it to the ground. I never killed before. I fell to the ground on my knees before I started to sob. I felt a warm pair of hands pull me into a hug. I realized it was Ikuto hugging me. I couldn't hold any longer. I cried in his shoulders. Ikuto just kept comforting me. It took awhile before I stopped crying.

" I'm sorry for making a mess out of your shirt".

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Ikuto says with a smirk. "But now you owe me a new shirt."

"IKUTO!"

"It's good to see you angry. It make you look cute," he says as he laughs. I blushed at his words. I tried to hide it but failed.

We turned to the boy and Saaya. Saaya was staring at Ikuto with hearts in her eyes. I brushed off the protective feeling over Ikuto and turned to the boy. He looked the same as me. His brown hair was spiky and his gold eyes were filled with curiosity.

" I'm Hinamori Amu," I say introducing myself. "Who are you?"

"Nagasawa Seiji," he says with a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Pleasure too meet you," I say letting out my hand for him to shake. He does. I turn to Ikuto, to see him glaring daggers at Seiji. Seiji doesn't even flinch. Ami runs to me, stumbling in the process. I caught her as she asks me if I'm hurt. I tell her I'm fine and stare at the two boys. This wasn't going to be good.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Ikuto says, still glaring at Seiji.

* * *

Hey! I know that I was supposed to update two days ago but I couldn't because my relative was sent to the hospital. Thankfully it wasn't serious but still I am sorry and I will update again next week so please keep sending reviews. I am honestly expecting at least 2 new reviewers. So please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: News

The Apocalypse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter Four: News**

* * *

We were all just staring at Seiji and Ikuto's glaring contest. _This is just ridiculous._ I don't know how much longer I could take. I had a feeling Rima was fed up too, because she marched towards them and kicked them both in their most painful part. They groaned in pain as they dropped to the floor, mostly Ikuto just kneeling and Seiji on the floor.

" What was that for?" asks Seiji, whom is still on the floor.

" For being Idiots," says Rima nonchalantly.

Ikuto who had somewhat quickly recovered glared at Rima. " At least were not mistaken as a third grader," retorted Ikuto. Rima looked like she was about to blow. She was about to give another remark when Nagihiko cuts her off.

" This is not the time for this," he says. "Unless you guys want to be eaten alive, you have to shut up."

Everyone became quiet after this. Not one word was uttered. Ikuto and Rima stopped fighting. But still glared daggers at each other. It actually shocked me. It was indeed a rare occurrence to see Nagihiko yell at someone. I checked my watch. 1: 30pm Dad and Mom must still be at work. 'I hope their ok,' I thought.

Saaya, who was watching American Idol, turned on the TV in the teacher's room. (A/N: love it!)

"Saaya! Switch it to the news," I said.

"No!" says Saaya. "Their about to reveal whose going into the next round," she whined. Nagihiko and Kairi glared at her.

"Fine!"

She threw the remote to me and I caught it. I quickly change the channel to the news. The lady on the screen had a worried face as she gave the news.

**"The disease has spread over halfway across the globe. Officials are trying to contain the situation. This epidemic has already affected more than a million of the world's population. The military are using tactical warheads." Gunshots rang. Then zombies came out from behind, biting everyone they could get their deceased hands upon. The lady starts to panic and tries to flee but a zombie already attacked her. Screams were heard.**

A Commercial was seen, then another woman with pigtails was on the screen but she was in the studio. "From now on we will be bringing you the story from inside the studio. For your safety, Stay inside and don't go outside till absolutely necessary," said the woman. Rima turned off the television.

'Well that didn't help much,' I thought to myself. Kairi slammed his hands on one of the teacher's desks, which caused us to look at him. "Was that it? Shouldn't they tell us more?" His hands balled into fists, knuckles turning white.

" They're afraid," says Seiji, who seemed to also have recovered from his earlier pain. " They're afraid to cause a riot."

" What do you mean?" Yaya asked. "Yaya doesn't understand."

"Well," Seiji began to explain as he leans on the wall, crossing his arms as he did so. "Riots will cause chaos and. Chaos will just give even more problems to the government. They are probably planning on declaring martial law." He breathes. "In other words, hell is about to be broken loose."

As Seiji finished, Ikuto was the first to speak. " Stupid," he muttered, as he stood up. " If we want to find a good shelter before sunset, I suggest we move now. We have to team up if we want to stay alive."

I turned to look at Saaya. She was staring at Ikuto again. The urge to punch was growing rapidly in me. But along with that, something pained me inside my chest. It honestly hurt but I shook it off. '_This isn't the time to think about this' I thought. _

I walked towards Rima and kneeled beside her. She turned to look at me with that look. The look that says 'You-have-to-tell-me-what's-wrong', I just shook my head mouthing 'later'. She nodded.

Ikuto suddenly grabbed my arm, not painfully though, and pulled me to stand up. I looked at him in confusion. He caught me staring at him and smirked. I could feel a blush growing on my face so I looked in another direction. He chuckled lightly and said, "We should get going."

We all gathered our weapons but then I realized that Saaya had nothing but a backpack and a white metal box.

"What's inside the box?"

Saaya turned to look at me. "It's a first aid kit. I grabbed it while I was on my way here," she said. "Oh how smart of myself. Ohohoho~."

I bent down to tighten my shoelaces. I had the feeling that we wouldn't have a break from running anytime soon. I looked at Ami, who was playing with rock-paper-scissors with Tadase. It was weird but at least they were enjoying themselves. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Nagihiko holding a half filled bottle of water. I thanked him, grateful for the gesture and took a huge gulp. I gave the bottle back to him and smiled. It really was a nice gesture. I walked over to Ami, who was now carrying her tiny backpack, and bent down.

"Ami, stay close to me and the group alright. We have to be really careful alright," I said. She nodded her head. I was about to tell her to get on my back when Ikuto came and carried her before I could. He covered her with the pink jacket from earlier and wrapped it around her.

"Are you sure you can defend yourself while carrying Ami?" I asked.

"Trust me. It's no problem and can't my little strawberry have faith in me?" he says looking at me. I took me awhile to register what he meant. Then my face became red.

"IKUTO! YOU PERVERT!"

_I trust you and I always will._

* * *

Thank you sorry for late update. I will update as soon as possible but in the mean time, I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed. So please review. Bye! And don't forget to R&R!


	5. Authors Note

**Title**

**Hey guys! Sorry if i haven't been updating for a while. It was all due to school and my sports. But if you guys are still with me(at least i hope you are) then I would like you guys to know that my next update will be on Monday(October 8,2012)**

** So Sorry again and thank you or the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5: Searching for the Key

**The Apocalypse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**Chapter Five: Searching for the Key**

* * *

Luckily, Seiji found two car keys for our escape. He said he found one hidden beneath a ton of papers in a teacher's drawer, and another hidden in a tiny box on top of a shelf. I couldn't help but wonder how he got the keys so easily. I asked him. He just shrugged and says, "They should've hidden it better ".

I admit, it was kind of dumb to hide your car keys in side a drawer, especially a drawer without a lock. After a few minutes of discussing, it was decided that we will be using one car unless we all couldn't fit and either Ikuto or Kairi, who had his students licence, (Kairi is sixteen people!) will be driving.

"Wait," interrupts Rima. "How are we going to open the gate?"

The Gate! How could we forget that? The gate in the parking lot could only be opened either manually opening it or by an electronic key remote. Unfortunately, they were only given to 'special people'. Not even the guardians have one.

"Crap! I forgot about that." says Nagihiko.

" There must be an electronic key remote somewhere," says Tadase. "Everyone! Search the room! Maybe we'll find one somewhere in here."

We all started searching. Ikuto, Seiji And Kairi were searching through cabinets while others were searching through tables and shelves. Even Ami was helping by guarding our stuff. I was looking inside every drawer i could find, letters, pens, papers, identification tags, but still no remote. I only had one drawer left unchecked but unfortunately, when i pried the drawer open, I fell and all the papers, that were probably forced into that drawer fell on me. A second later, Ikuto was beside me and helping me up.

"What happened?" asked Ikuto, was staring at me intently.

"I…uh.. fell trying to open the drawer," I mumbled, clearly embarrassed at the situation.

"Uh huh but," says Ikuto walking towards the nearly empty drawer and searching through it. "But thanks to you, we now have the electronic key remote," he says while holding the remote in his hand. He walked towards me and ruffled my hair a bit. I pouted but he looks at me, lips curling slightly up.

" Good job, Amu."

And I smiled, trying to control the giddy feeling in my chest. But unfortunately the moment did not last long because Seiji interrupted the moment and passed me my baseball bat.

" Sorry for interrupting but we better get moving if we wish to get out of here," he says with a slightly irritated tone in his voice. _What happened to him?_ Ikuto gave him a small glare and grabbed his baseball bat. I walked over to Ami and got my backpack, then I took Ami's hand. I was about to carry her when Ikuto took her and told me he would carry her instead. Everyone got ready and into positions. Tadase held the door knob and in the count of 1 he will open it.

5. _All right! Ready yourself Amu._

4

3

2. _No looking back now. No Regrets._

** 1! **

"GO!"

Tadase flung open the door and whacked the head of the first zombie in sight. Everyone ran out of the room and this was our chance.

"Kairi, how do we get to the Parking Lot?" asked Nagihiko, who had just finished off a zombie.

"We have to get through that door," says Kairi, who was pointing towards a steel door that had the sign that said 'Stairs to Parking' on it. Rima, Saaya and Yaya were already making their way towards it, killing zombies on the way. I turn my head to the left and I saw a zombie, who looked much more like a rotten female girl, making its way towards Ikuto and Ami, who were fending off two zombies. _No! I've got to warn them. _I ran towards them.

"Watch Out!" cried Rima.

Just before she could bite them, I smashed its head. Blood splattered on the floor as it fell to the ground. I took a breath and turned to see Ikuto had killed the last zombie. we all ran through the door and Seiji shut it, using a chair to block the door. Banging was heard from the other side and we all took in the well needed oxygen. it was eerie quiet till Nagihiko said something.

"Ikuto, judging from your looks and what happened earlier, I'd say that women can't enough of you still." We all laughed at this. And Ikuto just frowned. we reached point B of our escape. Now it was our hardest part, Part C.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I will be sadly on hold for two days and i dunno when i'll be able to update. So show me some love and give reviews, comments or suggestions. I really appreciate it.


End file.
